Get Filthy
by ShatteredPerceptions
Summary: G1 - Mirage and Hound get down and dirty in the mud. In both senses of the phrase. Sticky.


_**Fic: Get Filthy**_  
Title: Get Filthy  
Authors: **vectorsigma3441** as Hound, and **diamondunicorn** as Mirage  
Rating: NC-17  
Characters/Pairings: Hound/Mirage  
Summary: Mirage and Hound get down and dirty in the mud. In both senses of the phrase.  
Series: G1  
Warnings: Slash, sticky, oral

* * *

Can't believe I forgot to post this here haha.

* * *

Hound took in a deep breath, letting it flow easily across his senses before he exhaled, blue optics dimmed at the scents that manifested in his olfactory components. Clean air, the fresh and supple pines surrounding him, and another odd smell, this one far more prominent; that of Mirage's. Hound could never mistake that smell, one that gave testament to the careful condition the noblemech usually kept his frame in. There was the odor of cleansers, oils, things signifying a tendency towards cleanliness.

"I can smell you, love," Hound murmured softly, even though he couldn't see Mirage.

The scout's large digits paused on the large branch he had gently been examining, a small and knowing smile on his face. The sun was high in the sky, beautiful, and as he gazed up through the forest's thick branches, he could see the glittering sparkles from millions of raindrops.

Mirage allowed himself a small, disappointed pout while his invisibility cloak was up. He could never stay hidden from Hound for very long. Granted, that trait of the scout's had helped the both of them out of a bad situation more than once. He had sort of wanted to observe Hound a little longer outside while the scout was still alone. Although he didn't enjoy Earth like Hound did, he did like watching his mate enjoy the outdoors. Hound was so at ease in nature, it was a pleasant sight to see.

He silently slunk over to Hound, trailing invisible fingertips along the back of Hound's neck. "Oh drat, you and those senses of yours, Hound. You make sneaking around so much more difficult."

The slightest shiver took him as Hound felt those fingers lightly ghosting, and a soft contented look fell over his face, blue optics no more than two little pinpricks of light. "Mm, well, you have your own abilities as well. . . but, why do you feel the need to sneak around?" he murmured softly, his voice quiet like it was nearly all of the time. Hound was quite sure that he had never raised his voice to the other mech. Lightly he tapped a finger against his broad hip plating, then turned around and reached forward, his hands clasping upon a piece of Mirage he couldn't quite recognize.

Mirage suppressed a surprised squeak as Hound's fingers wrapped around his spoiler. He let his hand rest on Hound's forearm, smiling despite the scout being unable to see it. "Well, it is quite fun catching you by surprise." He shut off his electro disruptor, still smiling, optics a little darker than the norm. He did have some ulterior motives following Hound along on his nature walk.

After a long shift logging inventory, he'd needed some excitement. Who better to seek out than his beloved mate for that?

A hand rose, and Hound brushed his digits across Mirage's cheek, the worn ends of his digits lightly caressing while his other drew to the noblemech's neck, clasping on the tubing. "Catching me by surprise? I find that very unlikely," he chuckled, then leaned down, his lips only a hairsbreadth away. Hound's breath fanned over his lover's lips, teasing, and he asked, "Oh? No other reasons to follow me around?" he then drew away before the other mech could try anything, a mischievous glint in his brilliant blue optics. His dark green plating was a bright and shimmering color in the light, though evening was starting to set in, and the sun was turning a far more deeper color of orange. "Such a little slut," he commented offhandedly as he continued down his predestined path, though his words held no heat, and were endearing in nature.

Mirage couldn't help another pout. "Awful tease," he grumbled before following after Hound, arms brushing as he walked beside him. "Well, I've been a little. . . bored today. I was hoping you could tear your attention away from the flowers and help entertain me." He sauntered ahead of Hound, hips swaying provocatively with his walk. He did so love to tempt his mate. Something about the hungry look Hound got right before he ravished Mirage after being teased was always thrilling.

Of course Hound wasn't going to play so easy to get. A small smile lit his face as he watched his lover walk in front of him and he resisted that urge to rush forward and grab for those curvy hips. It was almost a right shame how beautifully colored Mirage was. The light ivory white on his hips drew his attention there, and he couldn't help but flick his glossa out to lick at his lips. "I'm no tease," he countered, tearing his optics away. "You're a tease for looking so slaggin' good all the time. . ." For a few moments he chuckled, then replied, "Oh my darling noble, you're going to have to work for it this time. . . I always put out for you so easily. . ." he clicked his vocalizer and watched as the path ahead of them seemed to shrink, drawing nearer to a clearing in the thick forestry, where more light was shining through.

Mirage turned around, walking backwards, pace slowing a little to allow Hound closer. "Oh. . . and how could I entice you, my handsome scout?" He reached out, fingers trailing over Hound's grill before backing out of arm's reach. Mirage kept walking backwards to watch Hound as he answered, even as they were entering the clearing, the wet earth of recent rain squishing under their pedes.

Hound laughed, then quirked his face into that crass little smile, crooked as it was, and shook his head. "You're a smart mech, I'm sure you'll think of something. . . and I guess it depends on what you want. . ." Of course he was speaking of Mirage's desires, if the mech wanted his valve or spike stimulated, or both. The sun fell upon his face as they both entered the clearing, and the white glint of his denta was most prominent as he took gauge of all the standing pools of muck and water. "I mean, c'mon Mirage, you're the best little whore I've ever had," he teased again.

"Whores usually get paid," Mirage retorted, smirking. "I do debauched and dirty things for free. Like swallowing down your spike, or being 'faced from behind. . . or having that talented mouth of yours between my legs and licking up my valve or spike, so many wonderful. . . _filthy_ things," Mirage purred, optics darkening. His step faltered as he almost walked into a large mud hole. He repressed the urge to shake his leg to try and rid it of the mud partly covering it.

"You're a special type of whore, the one that sucks random mechs off for free just because you love the taste of transfluid," Hound replied, then clicked his vocalizer again, striding into the middle of the grounds, where he watched Mirage carefully. Those blue optics were so very intent upon that mud spattered leg, and he bit his lips, contemplating something. "Get _filthy_," he repeated, using the same tone as his lover, "in the mud, I wanna see it, see how good you look all full of mud, writhing around. . . otherwise you can just forget it," he murmured sharply, a bit demanding even.

Mirage looked back at the mud hole, unable to help chuckling. "I suppose I walked right into that one." He momentarily debated whether getting covered in muck was worth it, but when it came to Hound. . .

"I expect you to help me wash up when we get back to base," Mirage said as he slowly walked into the mud. He sat down, shivering as the cool, wet earth gave for him, his aft sinking into it. He shifted in place, splaying his legs and bending his knees up and out. He slid back and forth in his spot, testing the slick ground a little as he mulled what exactly to do, how to give Hound a good show.

"Of course I'll wash you up when we get back," Hound replied, quite excited to do anything that might possibly result in another round of pleasure. He approached closer as Mirage agreed, and he squatted down on his haunches as he watched his lover lightly playing in the mud. Of course, he would have to keep Mirage's panel clean, dirt and water and such could be very painful, and he didn't wish to have to wash his mate off beforehand. "On your back, hips up in the air, otherwise you'll get mud on you where it shouldn't be," he observed quietly, heatedly, his blue optics as dark as indigo. "Mm, bathe in it Mirage. . ."

Mirage laid back in the mud, lifting his hips up. It was somewhat uncomfortable contorting so that his hips stayed out of the mud and craning his neck to see Hound watching him, but it was worth it to see those dark optics of desire on his mate. He dug a hand in the mud, bringing it up to spread over his chassis, trailing his fingertips along it, tracing patterns on his dirty frame and writhing back in the mud. "And a full body wax? I do love having your hands rubbing all over me," Mirage said, own optics turning a dusky gold as he spread his legs a little further.

"Oh, I don't know, that might be pushing it, lover," Hound replied as he watched his mate then dipped down to all fours, the soft earth giving way under his hands. He crawled forward towards the other mech, the most possessive growl developing deep within his throat. Hound easily fit himself between those parted legs, though they were forced to spread further as he moved close. He dipped his head forward, kissing at Mirage's inner knee joint, his denta nibbling a light trail. "Hook your legs over my shoulders, Mirage," he spoke softly, finding that it would be the easiest way to pleasure his dear partner.

Mirage moaned at the gentle nips, arching in the mud and seeking more contact from his mate. He hooked his legs over Hound's shoulders, his hips settling in his mate's lap. He sunk a little further into the mud from the position, torso half immersed. He looked almost helpless from the angle, staring up at Hound, covered in mud with half his body propped against the larger mech.

Hound brought his hands down, a greedy expression on his face, drinking in the sight of his mate before him. The green mech's digits played on the mud on either side of his lover's hips, and he kissed the sides of those smooth and strong legs that were resting on his shoulders. Then he brought his servos back up, covered in those muddy brown particulates, and spread the mixture across Mirage's chassis, making sure to cover the mech fully. "There you go love, it looks nice on you," he commented, then leaned down to kiss an ivory white inner thigh, his glossa leaving a sheen of fluid behind, working his lips and suckling so gently. Of course he could smell the slightest waft of lubricant already, and he wondered exactly what had gotten his little lover so worked up. . . "Were you watching the security cameras again?" he wondered out loud, thinking that Mirage might've caught a glance of a few mechs getting friendly with one another. . .

Mirage moaned, tossing his head to the side. His legs tightened a little over Hound's shoulder. "Inventory actually. However it was interrupted by the twins. They really need to find better places to grope each other. Then I started thinking about if it had been you with me instead. . . It was a very distracting shift to say the least." Mirage gave Hound a coy, flirty smile.

"Mm," Hound murmured in appreciation at the image, his optics dimming at the thought of those beautiful twins together. "I wouldn't mind watching them on the berth, I bet they're something else," he murmured against that ivory leg, kissing deeply and enjoying every little noise his lover made. "Of course, I wouldn't mind joining them either. . ." Hound spoke, then laughed, drawing Mirage's legs up farther, and thus his hips, where he then thrust his face forward onto that blue panel, his white denta bared as he nipped upon it, then soothed whatever pain that there may have been away with this glossa.

Mirage hissed in pleasure bucking up against Hound's face. "Not without me, you aren't." The heat of his words was more from arousal, than any anger. His panel clicked open at the attention, baring his valve, a bit of lubricant seeping out from it. "Of course, why would you need them, when you have a mech right here happy to fulfill all your lusts and desires?"

"Haha, never without you love, I'm sure you'd enjoy being between two mechs like that, no? Mm, makes me shiver just thinking about it," the green mech whispered, and smiled as that panel opened before him. "Of course I'm most satisfied with you, love," he added in amends to his statement, hardly meaning to offend the other mech, he merely wanted to express his openness to be a part of more pleasure. "Mm, I'll show you that my mouth and glossa are used for far more than just drinking energon," Hound murmured, then flicked his silvery glossa around the edge of that valve, his olfactory senses open to take in the arousing smell of Mirage's lubricant. Then he pressed his glossa inside, groaning at the heat he encountered, then began to prod at the pliable valve walls. . .

Mirage shuddered under him, shutting his optics to take in the feeling of the warm glossa tracing the edges of his valve. It reflexively clenched at the intrusion, urging the glossa in further. "Ah, yes, I do so love that talented mouth of yours on me."

Hound only hummed in reply, his blue optics twinkling and he pressed his glossa in further, lapping up the lubricant within that valve before him. A few viscous and shiny beads escaped from the corner of his lips, traveling down his chin as he continued to thrust his glossa inside, each time making an upward stroke with his glossa to press against one of the spots within Mirage's valve he knew to be sensitive. . . His own interfacing hardware was heating up, finding the sight of his lover bared and in the mud quite an erotic thing. "Mmmm. . ." he murmured, "feed me Mirage. . ."

Mirage bit his lower lip, frame arching and tensing with each stroke inside him. His cheeks were splattered with mud from turning his head back and forth at the pleasure he was receiving. He whimpered, feeling heat and pressure tightening and coiling in his valve, and with another few knowing swipes from Hound's glossa, Mirage overloaded. He arched up, shoulders pressed back in the mud optics paling with overload, mouth falling open as he cried out.

Of course Hound lapped up the viscous lubricant as Mirage came, drinking it really, and it slid down his throat with a practiced ease, only a few drops managing to stray from the corner of his lips. Swallowing, he smacked his lips, glossa flicking out to tease the rim of that clenching valve. "Ooh, so beautiful when you overload. . . always turns my engine and sparks my circuits," he chuckled softly, nuzzling his face along a thigh that had managed to get a decent amount of wetness on it. . . "Will you let me interface you?" he asked curiously, wondering if his lover still had another climax in him. Hound was selfless, and if Mirage didn't want another one, he wouldn't press. . .

Mirage nodded, an almost blissful smile on his lips. "I didn't get this muddy just to be left at one overload and still not being filled with that wonderful spike of yours." The mud did wonders for cooling off his hot frame, he could feel his temperature going down quicker than it normally would.

Hound clicked his vocalizer, shaking his helm at his lover. "Always so eager. . ." he murmured, then let more of his lover slip from his grasp, lowering the mech back onto Hound's lap. The green scout briskly ran his hands up and down those lithe legs, then let his own panel click open, revealing the shimmering wetness of his own valve, one filled with lubricant, ready for a spike to thrust into, but then his top component extended, his own spike, and he purposely let his shaft brush along the top of his lover's interface, simply teasing him. "Tell me how much you want me. . ." he cajoled, leaning over to smile at the mech on his back before him.

Mirage groaned, tossing his head back, baring his pale silver neck for his lover's optics. "Want you inside me, feeling that thick spike filling me up, and running over every neural sensor and circuit cluster in my valve. Just thinking about it leaves me revved and lubricated for you." Mirage lifted one of his hands, tracing a fingertip in the mud on his chassis, making nonsensical patterns as he stared directly at Hound as he told him what he wanted.

The lightest laugh filtered from Hound's vocalizer, his denta bared and glinting as he watched that supine form writhe for him. Moving up further on his knees, he grasped those legs, holding them to his shoulders, then watched carefully as he penetrated Mirage, slowly easing his hips forward, and he moaned at the heat encompassing him. Too fast would hurt, though he knew Mirage was loose from that overload. Still, sweet things needed to be done slowly, and Hound wiggled his hips back and forth, rotating his shaft the slightest bit within the other mech, and then finally he was fully seated, the lap of his thighs and hips pressed close to Mirage's interface and aft.

A soft sound of pleasure escaped Mirage at the sweet ache of being stretched. He was sensitive from his recent overload, and he swore he could feel every bit of Hound's spike pass over each sensitive spot in his valve as the scout seated himself inside him. He shifted a little against Hound, whimpering happily as the spike brushed along his valve walls, pleasure lighting his sensors.

"Ahh, Mirage, such a tight fit, just like always," he commented, then kissed his lover's knee as he allowed that short period so Mirage could become accustomed to his girth. Then he eased his hips forward, gently thrusting further inside, his knees quivering from where they were resting upon the ground. The wetness was so divine, perfect really. Then Hound arched his hips back, the muscle cables in his back working, and he easily thrust forward again, starting a smooth and practiced motion with his hips. Oh, it was wonderful, and he had to resist the urge to go mad with his lust and thrust hard until he overloaded.

"Mm, a perfect fit for you, my love," Mirage said, back arching from the ground, driving himself onto Hound's spike. His hands clenched, mud squeezing between his fingers. The slow, gentle movements were almost maddening. And yet, he loved these moments, the careful pace, savoring the feel of Hound's self-restrained power and force. "Love being filled by you, whether by your spike or your transfluid."

"Mm, I know you do," Hound purred in reply to his lover's words, though they managed to send even more arousal crawling up his backstrut. Slowly his pace increased, spike so easily sliding in and out of that slick valve, and he groaned at the noises of suction, feeling as though Mirage was trying to pull him in. "Oh Mirage. . . tighter than any virgin, better than any whore," he easily complimented, the rolling motion from his hips starting to get a bit rougher, and the noise of grinding metal permeated his audios, making him moan. "I could 'face you all day long. . ."

Mirage trembled a little under the building force of Hound's thrusts. His arms rose over his head, bracing himself. "Bet that could be arranged. Wait for a day we're both off, get a few energon cubes. . . then just stay in our quarters_all day_," Mirage moaned, tone low and sensual. He tossed his helm back, crying out as Hound's spike drove deeper inside him, hitting an extremely sensitive spot.

"Mmm, as long as you put the collar and cuffs on me, I'll call you master," Hound breathed, his blue optics dark as he continued his thrusts forward, the pleasure tingling up and down his spike, interfacing components heating in that wonderful way. His faceplates were rather blank, only concentrating on that pleasure, of the way Mirage's valve sometimes clenched around him, and the way his lover was moving forwards and backwards in the mud the slightest bit with each rocking roll of his hips. Oh yes, Hound would do almost anything for his mate, anything at all, and he wasn't afraid to give himself up completely to that mech. . .

Mirage smiled, frame jerking slightly with Hound's movements. "My handsome love slave," he cooed fondly, thighs clenching tighter over Hound's shoulders. Pleasure coiled inside him like a spring, "Harder, Hound. I don't want to be able to walk straight by the end of the day."

His writhing had embedded him further into the mud, the thick muck pooling at his sides. Even one cheek had been smeared with a little mud, adding to the his debauched, filthy appearance.

At his lover's urgings, Hound did move faster, slamming his hips forward, giving it to Mirage hard. "Ooh, feel that?" he groaned, his head lowered in front of him for more weight balance in his upper body, which created for more forceful thrusts. With each stroke of his spike inside of Mirage, he grunted, hands gripping tightly to those legs that were upon his shoulders. "Ooh, only for you, my beautiful master," he murmured, breathing coming out in harsh gasps, his intakes working as he so eagerly interfaced with the mech spread before him. . . Perhaps the mud was adding a nice affect, he managed to think.

"Yes, yes," Mirage panted, optics shuttering, lips twisted in pleasure. His valve tightened with every few thrusts as Hound's spike passed rapidly over the pleasure sensors inside him, driving harder and deeper into him. "Primus, love you so much, Hound." He bucked against his mate, meeting the thrusts and keening needily.

"Ahh, yes, that's it Mirage, say my name!" Hound called out to his lover, and he could feel that he was unraveling, that his overload was starting to overtake him. It would be a long one, he knew. His own voice was just as needy as Mirage's, his thrusts rocking the mech forward, while the noblemech had the grounds to move back against him, creating so much pleasurable friction. Oh no, he wouldn't last long, not with his first overload, where Mirage had already had his own, hopefully soon two, if Hound could stimulate him there.

Mirage nearly sobbed with the sensations assailing him; Hound stretching him tight, thick spike stimulating every bundled circuit and sensory node inside him with each hard thrust. "Hound, Hound!" He wailed as static burst behind his optics, clouding his vision and warnings flashed though his CPU. His already tight valve constricted like a vice around the spike invading it, seemingly trying to suck it in as though never wanting to let it go.

Hound's mouth opened with a gasp, his blue optics an indigo color as he came, his spike spilling that viscous fluid inside of Mirage's valve. His thrusts were short and jerky, his hands sporadically gripping to those legs that seemed to have entwined behind his neck. "Oh, you're so tight, I can't take it," he groaned, spike spurting the last of that fluid, his optics glazed over as he felt the hot and wet mixture dripping down the lap of his legs. Pleasure emanated from every circuit and wire, all streaming to his CPU to give him the most wonderful feedback. . .

Mirage hummed, sated and content. He vented out hot air, frame slowly cooling off. He could feel the hot fluids of their recent ardor dripping down his thighs and pooling under him onto Hound's legs. "My big, beautiful scout," he said in admiration, smiling. His processors were slower to work, and he just rested in the warm feeling permeating his systems from the recent overload.

Hound eased his spike out of Mirage's clenching valve and allowed himself to retract, and his panel slid shut. "Hmm, Mirage, Mirage, my tight little lay," he teased back, and he reached forward as if to touch his lover lovingly across the cheek, but only dipped his hand in the mud and dropped a nice sized pile of it onto the noblemech's face. "Love you!" he laughed, then quickly ducked out of the way.

Mirage sputtered indignantly, getting off his back, a handful of mud in hand. "Oooh, you will pay for that." He flung the mud, aiming for Hound's own smug face, another handful scooped up and ready to be hurled. A nice, tender moment ruined by the scout's own bout of mischief.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
